Más besos, menos frustraciones
by Chia Moon
Summary: Miyako estaba frustrada sexualmente y la única idea que se le ocurría era una barbarie tras otra. Hasta que algo, un regalito, cambia y se convierte en un deseo vivo y jodidamente sexy. Especial para el topic Kenyako )


Hace tiempo se dejaron promt en el topic Kenyako del foro **proyecto 1-8**. Yo entré nueva y me tocó este, pero lo perdí y nunca supe volver a recordar cuál era el que me tocaba. Como es una cosa que ha de ser rápida y cortita, pues me puse a ello y esto es lo que ha salido.

* * *

 **Promt:** 9\. "No creí que en verdad eras un genio de la lámpara entonces deseé por un consolador/vibrador de un alto de seis pies/1.80 metros por hacerlo y ya, ahora QUÉ HAGO CON ESTO DÉJA DE REÍRTE"

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Más besos, menos frustraciones **.**

 **Pareja:** Kenyako.

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Genéro:** Romance / humor.

 **Resumen:** Miyako estaba frustrada sexualmente y la única idea que se le ocurría era una barbarie tras otra. Hasta que algo, un regalito, cambia y se convierte en un deseo vivo y jodidamente sexy.

* * *

.

.

Miyako se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Sacudió su cuerpo una vez más, frustrada. Nada. No parecía tener capacidad para si quiera encargarse de sí misma. Era frustrante que su deseo sexual se basara en satisfacerse a sí misma gracias a su negligencia con los chicos. O es que los espantaba a todos o no había nacido el hombre ideal para ella. El caso es que no era capaz de ni de darse propio placer. Y, joder, no es que no tuviera deseos; que los tenía y bien cargaditos.

Pero de ahí a que sus dedos, sus manos o cualquier otra locura que pasara por su mente fuera suficiente la satisficiera, era otra cosa. Incluso empezaba a mirar la nevera con otros ante la idea de probar algo con una verdura característica.

—¡NO, MIYAKO! ¡NO!

Se volvió sobre sí misma, enredándose más con las sábanas rojas que cubrían su cuerpo. Le gustaba siempre preparar un escenario que le otorgara sexualidad y desde que vivía sola era un lujo que podía darse. Maldición, era una gozada vivir sola, rodeada por sus propias cosas, sus reglas e incluso la libertad de gritar de placer si quería.

Pero ahí estaba la frustración más grande. No había placer que gritar.

Quizás fuera hora de ir y mirar unas páginas de internet. Hacer un pedido. Dejar que le llegara una cajita y jugar con ello.

Alargó la mano en busca de su móvil que siempre cubría con un trapo durante esos momentos. Le aterraba el hecho de que pudiera estar grabando erróneamente y alguien la viera. Pero sus dedos dieron de lleno con la cajita que Hikari, una compañera de clases y cualificadamente aferrada al tema del ocultismo le entregara como regalo de cumpleaños unos días atrás.

Le había dicho que era una lámpara mágica. Miyako se había carcajeado con sorna y recalcado que era una cajita, muy bonita y de estilo japonés en sus grabados, pero una caja al fin y al cabo. Igualmente, se vio como tonta frotándola.

—Tráeme un consolador precioso. Un tipo de uno ochenta sería la puta madre.

Por qué… ¿quién diablos iba a pedir un consolador normal pudiendo pedir un tipo así para satisfacerla?

De repente, la cajita crujió en sus dedos y empezó a hacerse añicos. Miyako saltó de la cama, desnuda y miró el objeto con pánico. Aquello no podía ser cierto. ¡Hikari iba a matarla! ¿Qué clase de amiga rompía el regalo que otra le hacía?

Pero los trocitos de madera empezaron a volar a su alrededor y como si fuera la misma princesa de Pocahontas, se vio empujada sin cesar, por pinchadas y empujones de maderas, hacia el salón. Y ahí estaba él, confuso, con los ojos abiertos de par en par en la puerta de la entrada.

Un tipo. Joder, sí, un maromo, de esos que quitaban el hipo. Vestido con un traje extraño que dejaba ver su parte superior y que, valiera la redundancia de sus hormonas, se le encajaba perfectamente en el paquete y no ayudaba a controlar su deseo.

—Así que ese es tu deseo.

Miyako sintió que se estremecía de los pies a la cabeza. Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió la cortina más cercana y se cubrió con ella. Aunque era lo que menos quería hacer. Ya podía seguir empujándole el vientito de las maderas que ella iba encantada de puntillas hacia él.

—¿Un consolador humano? —cuestionó él dando pequeños pasos hacia ella. Miyako sintió sus nalgas contra el cristal al retroceder.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló—. Cuando pedí eso era porque… joder. Que es una simple caja y no puedo creerme que realmente esto sea como una lámpara mágica y tú eres… ¿un genio? —él asintió y desfiló sus ojos por encima de sus curvas cubiertas por la cortina. Una sonrisa empezó a formarse en su rostro—. Vale. ¡Vale! Desee lo que he deseado. ¡Pero jamás pensé que tú aparecerías!

Cuando la risa de él empezó a llenar el lugar, Miyako sintió que el corazón ya no le cabía más en el pecho.

—¡DEJA DE REIRTE! ¿Qué hago yo ahora? —masculló.

Miró a cada lado de su casa. Nada había cambiado. Solo él, que estaba ahora justo frente a ella y apoyaba ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo. La carcajada había desaparecido y sus ojos, que a simple vista parecían amables, ahora se veían lujuriosos, como si fueran capaces de cambiar de personalidad.

—¿Qué tal… divertirte?

Miyako levantó la cara para cantarle las cuarenta. Antes que tuviera tiempo de nada, otra boca presionó la suya. Un sabor a hombre, dulzura y unas caricias capaces de encenderla hasta lograr suplicar algo más que un beso.

La cortina se hizo a un lado. El cristal crujió bajo su cuerpo. Su sexo lo recibió.

Más tarde, tendría que darle las gracias a Hikari.

Aquel había sido un maravilloso regalo.

Lo mejor de todo: La cajita se recompuso junto a su mesita de noche. Siempre había más deseos. Más noches.

Y más besos, menos frustraciones.

 **Fin**

 **15 de marzo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
